A conventional pneumatic hammer has to types of structure, one of which includes a casing with a cylinder received therein and the cylinder rod movably extends through the lower portion of the casing so that when the cylinder is activated, the cylinder rod moves reciprocatingly to hit an object. The other type of pneumatic hammer includes a casing with a cylinder received therein and the cylinder rod extends through the casing and a hammer head is connected to the cylinder rod. The hammer head is convenient for the user to hit nails into an object. In practical use, the hammer head and the cylinder rod are both useful so that the user has to disengage the casing to change parts in the pneumatic hammer so that the hammer head is able to be fixedly connected to the lower end of the cylinder rod. It takes a lot of time to disengage the casing to connect the hammer head to the cylinder rod.
The present invention intends to provide a pneumatic hammer which is easily to let a hammer head be connected to the cylinder rod without taking too much time. The pneumatic hammer of the present invention mitigates the disadvantages of the conventional pneumatic hammer.